The Cube
by Melia Kareswen
Summary: Quiero venganza, y acostarme con Edward para conseguirlo es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar. Si te acuestas con el marido de una puta... ¿te conviertes en una puta? La vida está tan llena de preguntas... TH/*TRADUCCIÓN*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, Edward y Jacob incluidos. ¡Se siente, chicas! La historia tamoco es mía, es de Sdfreeze. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Yo trabajaba en un cubículo. Un estúpido cubículo cuadrado. En un estúpido edificio cuadrado. Para una estúpida compañía, la cuál no me importa nada. De pequeña nunca dije: "Cuando sea mayor quiero trabajar en un cubículo." Así que, ¿cómo diablos acabé aquí?

Observé las finas paredes que supuestamente me protegían de los demás trabajadores clínicamente muertos. Estaban cubiertas en algunas partes de corcho, por ello podía colgar cosas en ellas. Miré la fotografía de mi perro, un Frise Brishon de pelaje blanco y rizado, sentado en un sillón de cuero rojo con un collar salpicado de diamantitos.

En realidad yo no tenía perro, encontré la imagen en Internet y me pareció una monada, así que lo puse en un marco y lo llame Sami. Lo coloqué al lado de las fotos de mis dos hermanas, unas que tampoco tenía. Le decía a todo el mundo que era adoptada, pero que ellas me querían como si fuese su hermana real. La verdad es que soy hija única.

Mi vida era tan sumamente aburrida que tenía que hacer cosas para animarla un poco. Observé a través del pasillo al hombre que trabajaba en el cubículo junto al mío. Iba arreglado, muy arreglado, lo más probable es que fuera un asesino en serie. Un guapísimo, caliente y sexy asesino en serie. Su cubículo era perfecto, y advertí que los cajones de su archivador se hallaban abiertos, mostrando un montón de carpetas ordenadas perfectamente por colores.

Abrí uno de los cajones de mi archivador y todo lo que allí había eran carpetas mirando cada una a una dirección distinta. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba todo, por eso esperaba no morir una mañana viniendo al trabajo, porque la persona que ocupase mi lugar estaría totalmente perdida. Cerré el cajón rápidamente por si acaso al Señor Perfecto se le ocurría mirar por encima de mi hombro, pero no estaba mirándome.

Mis manos volaron rápidamente hacia el teclado del ordenador cuando mi jefe, el Señor Whitlock, pasó por allí. Me ponía los pelos de punta, siempre mirando fijamente a todo el mundo, pero una chica a tres cubículos de distancia del mío pensaba que era un Dios.

No creía que Dios caminase con las manos detrás de la espalda y mirase a la gente tan espeluznantemente. "Sé algo que tú no sabes". Eso parecía decir. Pues tengo una noticia para su eminencia, ¡no quiero saber lo que él sepa que yo no sé! Cuanto menos supiese sobre esta empresa más oportunidades tendría de salir de aquí.

"Hey, Belly" Me saludó mi compañera de cubículo.

"Hola, Rosie" Suspiré. Odiaba cuando me llamaban _Belly_. Yo no tenía cuatro años y ella pasaba demasiado tiempo haciendo niñerías con su novio Cro-Magnon.

"Escuché que estamos a punto de conseguir nuestro objetivo y nos quedan dos días más para que acabe el mes." Dijo demasiado entusiasmada.

"¿Tenemos un objetivo?" Pregunté. Nadie me habló de un objetivo, un objetivo para… ¿cuántas horas podemos aguantar en nuestros puestos de trabajo sin volvernos locos?

"Si alcanzamos nuestro objetivo tendremos una fiesta en la oficina, ¿alguna vez prestas atención?" Dijo como si fuera mi madre.

"Oh, yupi" Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Fiestas en la oficina, acababa de darme la mejor sorpresa de mi vida.

Sarcasmo.

Ella se marchó y yo suspiré ruidosamente, haciendo que el Señor Perfecto me mirase de reojo. Mi primera respuesta fue el deseo de echar abajo todo lo que se hallaba colgado sobre el corcho de mi lugar de trabajo. Él tenía un solo papel allí clavado, un papel de suma importancia. Yo únicamente tenía tres trozos de revista que indicaban mi horóscopo del mes. Los ojeé rápidamente para ver si en alguno de ellos figuraba un asesino en serie.

"¿Mencionó una fiesta?" Me preguntó.

"Sólo un segundo." Le dije mientras levantaba un dedo y terminaba de leer el horóscopo de hoy. No, ninguno de los psíquicos lo había visto venir. Me volteé hacia él y le dije:

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, no quería interrumpir" Dijo y me eché a reír. Estábamos en una estúpida oficina, por favor, _interrumpir_. "Pensé escucharos mencionar una fiesta."

"No considero un _potluck_ (**N/T El **_**potluck**_** es una costumbre culinaria norteamericana que consiste en una fiesta en la que cada asistente lleva algo de comer**) de oficina una fiesta". Dije secamente. "¿Y tú?"

"No, pero necesito resolver un asunto personal y pensé que podría hacerlo durante la fiesta, si es posible." Explicó. Me sorprendí de que me diese tanta información sobre su vida. ¡Ya sé! Se estaba muriendo. El pobre y perfecto joven que se encontraba frente a mí tenía un tumor cerebral o una extraña enfermedad en la sangre que le hacía verse tan extraordinariamente impecable.

"Puedes pedir horas libres para ir al médico o cosas por el estilo. No tienes por qué hacerlo durante una fiesta" Le dije. No pensaría que estaba condenado a pasar todo su tiempo en ese cubículo, ¿no?

Él sonrió y mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte en respuesta. No recordaba haberle visto alguna vez sonreír y rápidamente ocupó el número uno de mi lista de asesinos en serie sexys.

"No es ese tipo de asuntos." Dijo.

Deslicé mi silla de oficina más cerca de él.

"¿Una entrevista de trabajo?" Susurré.

Esta vez se comenzó a reír. Estruendosamente. Tanto que lo escuchó el Señor Whitlock y vino a ver por qué alguien se divertía en el trabajo.

"¿Qué es tan divertido, Edward?" Dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio.

Edward, agh, ¿quién llamaba a su hijo Edward? A menos de que fuera el nieto de alguien importante. Quizás un rey o algo así, un descendiente lejano, aunque no parecía pertenecer a la realeza.

"Solo le estaba explicando a esta hermosa muchacha que eres un idiota, Jasper." Dijo. Yo desvié rápidamente la mirada para no ver la carnicería.

Fue entonces cuando el Dios le observó con su peculiar mirada y se echó a reír, como si fuese un simple humano o algo así. Sabía que a tres cubículos de distancia Alice estaba teniendo probablemente un orgasmo.

Yo todavía me encontraba conmocionada porque el asesino en serie, ejem, Edward, me hubiese nombrado como hermosa. Debería corregirle y pedirle que se dirigiese hacia mí como a una mujer, pero… ¿qué tenía que hacer alguien para ser realmente una mujer? ¿Perder la virginidad? Hecho. ¿Marcharse de la casa de sus padres? Hecho. ¿Libertad para beber legalmente? Hecho. Síp, yo era una mujer… a menos que trabajar en un cubículo fueran cosas de niñas pequeñas. Mierda.

Durante mi monólogo interior sobre si era o no una mujer los dos hombres me habían hecho una pregunta, pero supongo que este trabajo había limitado mucho mi capacidad de atención como para que pudiese hacer dos cosas a la vez. Cuando levanté la vista, Jasper y Edward, agh, se encontraban mirándome.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Te he preguntado si conocías a Jessica Stanley." Contestó Edwa… El joven perfecto.

"Por supuesto. ¿Quién no conoce a Jessica Stanley?"

Jessica era la típica chica que se tomaba las cosas con calma, en realidad con muchísima calma. La conocí en el instituto, y aunque ambas sabíamos de la existencia de la otra, no me consideraría su amiga.

Los dos hombres enmudecieron, se miraron entre sí y seguidamente palidecieron. "Oh, Dios." Murmuré. "Uno de vosotros se acuesta con Stanley, o los dos, ambos os estáis acostando con Stanley y mintiendo de forma espantosa a vuestras novias."

"Es mi esposa." Dijo Edward, agh, con la mandíbula apretada.

Comencé a reírme de una manera un tanto extraña mientras clavaba la vista en mi pared de corcho. Nadie se casaría con Jessica Stanley a menos que fuera su proxeneta o un completo ignorante. Ah, pobre moribundo, el asesino en serie era además deficiente mental. Ladeé mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y pregunté:

"¿De verdad te casaste con Jessica Stanley?"

"Estamos separados." Dijo en voz baja como si quisiera mantener la noticia en secreto. ¡No! Eso era algo que se debía anunciar con un gran cartel mientras se bailaba en una esquina de la calle.

Alice vino entonces a mi cubículo para poder estar un poquito más cerca de su adorado Dios. El Señor Whitlock la miró de arriba abajo, cosa que me pareció repugnante, ya que a mí no me había mirado de arriba abajo.

"¿Interrumpo?" Preguntó con su voz más femenina. Alice, cuando tenía mayor éxito con los hombres, era cuando hablaba por teléfono, ya que pensaban que con esa voz debía estar sentada con medias de red chupando una piruleta. Mi voz era profunda y evocaba las imágenes de una cabaña de pesca.

"Voy a volver al trabajo" Dijo, agh, Edward.

"¿He oído algo de una fiesta?" Preguntó Alice apoyando sus pequeñas manos en la pared de mi cubículo.

"Si llegamos a nuestro objetivo, pero todo indica que se va a superar con facilidad." Dijo Jasper de la manera más autoritaria que pudo.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono. Lo miré fijamente como si fuera un objeto extraño. Mi trabajo consistía en contestar preguntas en la web, no responder llamadas en el teléfono. Claro que ahora tenía que responder, pero no me acordaba del nombre de la empresa. Genial, y mi supervisor estaba delante. Eché un vistazo a la aglomeración de papeles que colgaban de la pared, pero en ninguno figuraba un logotipo o un nombre.

Finalmente tragué saliva y descolgué el auricular. "Bella Swan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Dije. Fue bueno y sin pensar. Miré a las dos mujeres que se suponía eran mis hermanas y les agradecí la inspiración.

"¿Tienes un minuto?" Una voz suave y profunda se oyó a través del teléfono.

¿Huh? No tenía ni idea de quién había llamado, pero no parecía estar relacionado con el trabajo. Necesitaba más inspiración… ¡Lo tengo! "¿Me puede dar su nombre, por favor?"

"Soy Edward, del otro lado del pasillo." Susurró, y luego rió en voz baja.

Si hubiera tenido más experiencia en aquel trabajo y hubiese mirado el identificador de llamadas habría sabido que era él y podríamos haber hablado mediante el Chat de la web, pero no la tenía, así que le miré directamente con la duda pintada en el rostro. "Solo tienes que responder sí o no." Me instruyó él. "Mi amigo Jasper tiene una cosa para tu amiga Alice, ¿está disponible?"

"Debería escribirla una nota y pedirla que marque la casilla _sí_ o la casilla _no_." Murmuré con la mano alrededor de la boca. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Doce? Si le gustaba debía pedirla una cita. Jasper ya la había observado lo suficiente como para que fueran amigos íntimos por lo menos.

"Sé que esto es de críos pero él no es muy… dado a hacer estas cosas. Me temo que dejará pasar esta oportunidad y se arrepentirá más tarde."

"Oh, Dios mío. ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo todo?" Gemí. "Un momento. Hey, Alice, ¿tienes planes para el almuerzo?"

"No." Contestó. Vi como le echaba un rápido vistazo a Jasper.

"Genial. Jasper, ¿llevarías a Alice a comer por mí?" Pregunté. Él dejó caer la parte inferior de su mandíbula.

"Um… Claro." Respondió al fin.

"Súper. Podéis ir ahora al cubículo de Alice para arreglarlo todo, la hora y eso…"

Esperé a que se alejaran lo suficiente para volver a atender el teléfono, lo cuál era una tontería ya que solo tenía que girar la cabeza para hablar con Edward, agh. "Hecho." Dije.

Él me miró y se echó a reír, pues todavía tenía pegado el teléfono en la oreja. "Deberías ser mi abogado para el divorcio" Dijo.

"Yo te habría encerrado." Repliqué mientras lo miraba y hablaba por el teléfono a la vez. "¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo así?"

"Me engañó." Dijo, y sus ojos se entristecieron.

"Sí, la mayoría de las putas mienten." Le expliqué a su intelecto, del cuál, obviamente, carecía.

Él finalmente colgó y se acercó de nuevo hacia mí. Dejó mi auricular en su sitio y lo observé con nerviosismo. "Lo siento, a veces soy demasiado directa."

"No lo sabía todo sobre ella. La conocí en la iglesia y…"

"¿La conociste en la iglesia?" Solté un grito ahogado. "¿Su cabeza estaba girando sobre sí misma mientras vomitaba por la boca?"

"Fingió ser dulce." Dijo, y bajó la vista avergonzado.

"Claro, las pasas también son dulces, pero si te las comes acabarás metiendo la pata."

Él rió ruidosamente otra vez y me hizo sonreír. Ahora entendía por qué los asesinos en serie iban siempre acompañados de mujeres, debían practicar mucho eso de las sonrisas. Son tan sexys.

"Eres graciosa." Dijo.

"No, sólo muy cínica." Admití.

"Si estuviese libre te pediría que vinieras a almorzar conmigo." Dijo. Todo cambió de repente. Las paredes eran demasiado bajas y los demás cubículos se sentían demasiado cercanos. No tenía ni idea de qué se debía decir cuando un asesino en serie te pedía una cita. Estaría pronto en un cartón de leche porque nunca aprendí a rechazar a un asesino.

"Am… Sí, bueno, está bien." Balbuceé. Maldije mentalmente a los psíquicos y a sus malditos puntos ciegos.

"¿Te incomodo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Tal vez mi estúpido rubor acabase salvándome después de todo. Me mostraría incómoda desde el principio y así él no sería capaz de atraerme hasta su guarida.

"No." Dije forzosamente. "Simplemente me preocupa tu salud mental, quiero decir, estás casado con Jessica Stanley."

"Y la necesidad de compensarme a mí mismo por eso es inmensa." Añadió con una sonrisa.

"No estoy segura de que puedas hacer eso. Si entras en el infierno, ¿puedes construir un camino de vuelta?"

"Supongo que necesito un ángel que me salve." Dijo contemplándome de una manera sexy. Tuve que bajar la vista hacia mi cuerpo para ver si algo se estaba quemando. Su teléfono sonó y él se volvió hacia su escritorio.

Miré la pantalla de mi ordenador. Tenía tres mensajes esperando por una respuesta. Volví al trabajo e intenté dar una respuesta inteligible pero mi mente se encontraba ocupada chillando y con una batalla interna. Se casó con Jessica, así que era o estúpido o fácil de engañar. Era maravilloso, así que era, de nuevo, o estúpido o fácil de engañar. Me llamó hermosa, y ángel, así que era o estúpido o fácil de engañar. Debíamos estar destinados el uno para el otro.

Él se había alejado por el pasillo mientras hablaba por el móvil. Asomé mi cabeza fuera de mi cubículo, hacia el pasillo, y pude apreciar desde mi posición sus largas piernas y su trasero, el cuál se veía ajustado por los pantalones que llevaba. Vi otras dos cabezas asomarse hacia el pasillo. Una era la de Eric. Cuántas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido ahora.

Ya había oído hablar a Edward, agh, por teléfono muchas veces, pero esta vez se había ido, así que sabía que la llamada debía ser de Jessica. Seguramente ella se había despertado en una cama extraña y necesitaba indicaciones para volver a casa. Mi antipatía por ella comenzó cuando supe que se había acostado con mi novio en la secundaria. ¡Caray! Si no iban a divorciarse podría acostarme con Edward, agh, y vengarme. Era un castigo que estaba dispuesta a pagar. ¿Si te acuestas con el marido de una puta te conviertes en una puta? La vida estaba tan llena de preguntas…

* * *

**¡Hola, gente! ¿Qué tal por ese lado de la pantalla? **

**Bueno, mientras busco desesperada una beta *ejem, indirecta, guiño, codazo, guiño, ejem*, me he animado a traducir está fantástica historia, pero antes quería dejar las cosas claras. TENGO EL PERMISO DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DEL FIC. En algunos foros me han tachado de copiar. No. Por supuestísimo que no. Soy antiplagio, incluso participo en algunas campañas contra ésta enfermedad, porque sin duda es una enfermedad.**

**En fin, reviews, tomates, galletitas, pedradas, acepto de todo, pero de todo todísimo. Aunque, ¡espera! Antes de salir de está humilde página sin haber dejado un review recuerda a Edward (o a Jacob, o a Emmett, o a Jasper, o a Carlisle, cuestión de gustos) y piensa: "_Él no lo haría_"**

**Besitos. Redactando desde un lugar que no figura en los mapas me despido.**

**·**

_**Cambio y Fuera**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, Edward y Jacob incluidos. ¡Se siente, chicas! La historia tamoco es mía, es de Sdfreeze. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Alice se subió a su pequeño coche deportivo y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del edificio, donde su Dios la esperaba. Rose se reunió con su corpulento y estúpido novio en la cafetería. Él trabajaba en el almacén y yo me preguntaba qué es lo que hacía, porque seguramente no sabía leer.

Pasé por delante de ellos y Emmett se echó a reír. "Hey, Belly, bonita falda, ¿finalmente saliste del armario?"

Odiaba a Emmett. Se tiraba todo el día en nuestro apartamento y ya había roto una silla de la cocina, un sillón reclinable y muchos colchones saltando en la cama de Rosalie.

Agarré mi bandeja y comencé el tortuoso camino en la cola de los alimentos procesados. Allí todo era cuadrado, como mi cubículo. ¡Agh! Observé el pequeño tazón de gelatina, cortada en cuadrados, y me entraron ganas de gritar. Me abrí paso más allá de la lasaña cuadrada y me detuve en frente de los sándwiches de queso, también cuadrados. La inspiración me golpeó, enviada por mis dos hermanas. Cogí uno de los sándwiches y lo coloqué en la bandeja. Le recorté las esquinas con las manos, las tiré a la papelera y me dirigí orgullosamente hacia la cajera con mi sándwich redondo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó.

"Un sándwich de queso." Comenté. Era obvio que la cajera era una persona _cuadrada_.

"¿Dónde está el resto del sándwich?" Inquirió mirando detrás de mí.

"Lo tiré."

"No creo que esté permitido hacer eso." Me miró bastante confundida.

"¿No está permitido cortar mi sándwich?" Pregunté arqueando las cejas.

"Después de pagarlo es posible, pero necesitas esperar a sentarte para cortarlo."

Mi boca estaba literal y completamente abierta. Era la viva imagen de Emmett intentando hacer matemáticas. Observé cómo la cajera buscaba a un supervisor y decidí parar antes de que le diese el infarto del que ya estaba dando muestras. Volví a la papelera para recuperar las esquinas de mi sándwich y las puse de nuevo en la bandeja.

"¿Feliz?" Inquirí, y lancé a la cajera un billete de cinco dólares.

Ella no respondió, pero al final me dio mi cambio para poder comprar una bebida e irme. Me senté junto a Rose y arrojé las esquinas del sándwich sobre la mesa. Emmett las recogió y se las comenzó a comer. Nunca le dije una palabra sobre dónde habían estado esas esquinas.

"¿Has oído que el Señor Whitlock acompañó a Alice a almorzar?"

"Estás bromeando." Jadeé, fingiendo que no sabía nada al respecto.

"Creo que le gusta Alice." Me dijo Rose con un guiño.

"Bueno, él marcó la casilla _sí_." Dije cínicamente, pero al parecer solo yo encontré gracioso mi comentario.

"Va a ver un rally de camiones gigantes en el centro de la ciudad." Le dijo Emmett a Rose con trozos de los restos del sándwich que había sacado de la basura en la boca. Había tantos comentarios que podría hacer sobre él… comenzando porque es monstruoso y eso…, pero tratándose de Emmett a veces era demasiado fácil y no valía la pena malgastar mi talento de esa manera.

"Puedes ir, cariño, pero yo no; los camiones dañan gravemente mis oídos." Dijo Rose, y él asintió con la cabeza como si fuera un enorme sacrificio ir sin ella. "Belly y yo iremos a ver una película."

"Eso no es nada divertido." Dije a sabiendas de la película cursi, romántica y ex-Disney que le gustaría ver.

"¿Qué hay en el teatro, entonces?" Preguntó. De repente sus palabras comenzaron a interesarme más. Al teatro en vivo sí podría ir.

"Lo miraré." Aseguré.

La sala comenzó a vaciarse ya que todos teníamos que regresar a nuestros cubículos. Subí por las escaleras debido a mi temor por quedar encerrada en un ascensor sin aire fresco mientras que los bomberos subían por los cables de éste para intentar salvarme. Mi padre era policía, por eso sabía que los bomberos criticaban a la estúpida gente que tenían que salvar. Aparte de que subiendo por las escaleras trabajaba mi corazón y los músculos de mis piernas.

Pude ver al Señor Perfecto aproximarse hacia mi cubículo y me pregunté si había comido el almuerzo o lo había pasado _jugando_ con Jessica STD **(N/T Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual) **Stanley. Me senté en mi silla y miré la pantalla del ordenador, hasta arriba de mensajes por leer.

Gemí y abrí el primero.

_Eres encantadora._

Observé quién lo había mandado. E. Cullen. ¿Quién demonios era E. Cullen y por qué me enviaba eso?

Abrí el siguiente.

_Espero que no encuentres mi locura temporal una razón para rechazarme._

Maravilloso, un loco es la única persona que me encuentra encantadora y encima espera que su estado mental no sea suficiente para rechazarle… En fin, duh.

El tercer mensaje era en realidad de un cliente, pero el cuarto no.

_Acabo de hablar con mi abogado y el divorcio debería finalizar pronto. _

Una vez más, mi falta de educación me hizo observar el cubículo junto al mío. E debía ser de Edward, agh, y su apellido era Cullen. Me pregunté por qué su nombre me era tan familiar. Lo repetí varias veces en mi mente: Cullen, Cullen… Conocía el nombre pero no lograba averiguar de dónde.

Pulsé en _Responder_ y escribí:

_¿Por qué el apel__lido Cullen me resulta familiar? Por cierto, es escalofriante enviar un e-mail a alguien que se encuentra a cinco pasos de distancia._

Casi tanto como hablar por teléfono.

Él fue mucho más civilizado que yo y no miró en mi dirección antes de ponerse a escribir en el teclado.

_Se trata del apellido de quién te paga, Carlisle Cullen es mi padre. A mí no me importa que sea escalofriante, ¿y a ti?_

La escalofriante conversación que acabábamos de tener aterrizó de pronto en el terreno de OMG **(N/T Oh Dios Mío)**. Estaba orgullosamente enseñando mi caótica y desordenada oficina al hijo del presidente de la empresa. Todos mis comentarios sarcásticos y observaciones cortantes se habían realizado en su presencia. Espera, la mayoría de ellos sólo los había dicho en mi propia cabeza, quizás la situación no era tan mala como yo pensaba.

Me forcé a mí misma a no mirarle esta vez y respondí:

_¿Es que tu padre te odia? ¿Por qué no estás en una lujosa oficina en el piso superior? _

Lo escuché reír, rompiendo el protocolo que habíamos mantenido hasta entonces, y tuve que resistir la tentación de levantarme y acusarle con el dedo. Él no era perfecto al fin y al cabo, se había reído en la oficina, y tal vez por eso tampoco fuese un asesino en serie.

_Quiero empezar desde el principio, pero no desde el sótano. Los chicos del almacén me dan miedo._

Sonreí. Al menos teníamos algo en común. También me entristeció saber que él tarde o temprano abandonaría su cubículo para instalarse en una oficina con paredes reales en su ascenso hacia la presidencia. Me recompuse y escribí:

_Mi compañero de apartamento trabaja en el almacén. Emmett McCarty. No tienes ni idea de lo temible que es en realidad. Considera las flatu__lencias demostraciones de amor. Me mudaría, pero tu padre no me paga lo suficiente. _

Esta vez se echó a reír ruidosamente, y cuando me observó a través del pasillo el tono de su risa aumentó. Yo no estaba segura de qué hacer. Todo esto era nuevo y rompía con la rutina de aquella oficina cuadrada. Me quedé mirándole fijamente como un Whitlock mientras él se levantaba y se apoyaba en mi pared de corcho, justo encima de la fotografía de mi último deseo Hollywoodiense (**N/T En realidad esa palabra no existe)**: Llevar puestos nada más que unos shorts y presumir de unos impresionantes abdominales.

"¿Me estás pidiendo que te suba el sueldo?" Bromeó.

Por un momento me pregunté si él podría hacer eso. ¿Fue así cómo terminó liado con Stanley? Me recosté en mi asiento intentando parecer casual. "¿Acaso eres un espía, corriendo a avisar a papá con información sobre sus trabajadores?"

"Tú podrías hablar con mi padre antes que yo, estoy seguro." Dijo, y advertí un toque de amargura en su voz.

"¿Es por eso por lo que estás trabajando en la tercera planta? ¿Por qué papá está muy ocupado?" Pregunté. Quería una respuesta.

"No, es en serio eso de que quiero entender cada parte del negocio." Contestó sincero.

"Cullen Corporation." Espeté de pronto señalándole con el dedo. El nombre había venido sin más a mí mente y mi boca lo había dejado escapar. Ahora él realmente sabía que yo no recordaba el nombre de la compañía para la que trabajaba.

"Posiblemente quieras apuntártelo." Bromeó. Sentí cómo mi cara enrojecía.

"Creo que todas las posibilidades que tenían de ascender se han esfumado." Dije. Él volvió a reír. Tenía una risa maravillosa, infantil y contagiosa. Estoy segura de que Jessica se enamoró de su risa, justo después de enamorarse de su… de lo que le colgaba. Me pregunté cómo había conseguido engancharse a él, pero sería demasiado grosero preguntárselo así que simplemente dije:

"¿Has estado en Forks?"

"Sí, pasé allí una semana." Contestó con una sonrisita. Asentí.

"Mi padre es el jefe de policía."

"Eso explica tu postura." Dijo. Eso derribó mi altanería. Vivir con la reputación de ser la hija del jefe de policía no era fácil, y sí, había desarrollado una postura. Pero él no era nadie para hablar de eso, se había casado con la puta de la ciudad, así que mi altanería volvió a alzarse.

"Dame un aumento de sueldo y haré desaparecer tus multas." Negocié.

Se veía sorprendido y un poco nervioso cuando preguntó:

"¿Cómo sabes que tengo multas?"

"Forks es una trampa de la velocidad, ¿no te lo avisó Jessica? La ciudad saca una fortuna con las multas de todos los hombres que van con exceso de velocidad a su casa."

Finalmente había cruzado la línea y él comenzó a enfadarse. Ella sería su ex pronto, pero él todavía sentía la necesidad de defender su decisión de haberse casado con ella. "Vale, Jessica era de todo menos inocente, ¿pero por qué tienes que restregármelo por la cara constantemente?"

Sonreí y decidí contarle la verdad. "Yo era joven y estaba saliendo con mi primer amor. Digamos que ella decidió robarme a mi chico haciendo algo para lo que se necesitaba un poquito más de… experiencia de la que yo tenía. Me aplastó."

"Tal vez el chico fuese solo un juguete." Dijo.

"Bueno, ella jugaba también con los amigos del chico por las noches. Podríamos decir que fue un buen año para la mayoría de los chicos de la tribu."

Me di cuenta de cómo mantenía la mandíbula apretada y me pregunté si estaba pensando en hacerse pronto un análisis de sangre. También noté lo mucho que me dolió contarle la traición de Jake. Durante un tiempo estuve segura de que Jake me amaba, nos casaríamos y tendríamos preciosos bebés de piel oscura.

"Lo siento." Dijo en voz baja. "Sé lo que es sentirse engañado. Duele."

Me sentí fatal por haber hecho esa broma sobre Jessica, a pesar de que la venganzaza era un buen estimulante para mí. Recordé el dolor que sentí cuando Jacob me engañó y supe que debía ser mucho peor para Edward. Me obligué a mí misma a dejar los _agh_ a un lado.

"Lo siento, Edward. Sé que debe ser doloroso así que dejaré de hablar de Jessica."

Él asintió y desvió la vista un momento antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con esas multas?"

"Primero el dinero, Cullen." Repliqué. Él entró en mi cubículo. Había entrado en mi espacio sagrado, normalmente reservado para amigos y supervisores. El espacio del que disponíamos se redujo de inmediato y sentí como si estuviera presionada contra él, respirando ruidosamente en su cara. La presión se duplicó y continúo creciendo con cada segundo que él pasaba dentro de mi espacio personal.

Sus manos buscaron el teléfono y sus dedos deliciosamente largos marcaron un extenso número mientras yo comprobaba si estaba babeando. Se apoyó en el escritorio y mi mirada se fijó inmediatamente en su entrepierna.

Grises, sus pantalones eran grises y se deslizaban ligeramente por sus caderas, a pesar de que llevaba un pantalón negro con una hebilla plateada. Me grité a mí misma que mirase hacia otro lado y que dejase de actuar como si le fuese a dar a Eric una descripción detallada en la sala de descanso.

"Soy Edward, ¿está mi padre disponible?" Dijo. Su aliento rozando contra el auricular. Quería lamer ese auricular y me expliqué a mí misma que aquello no era como Emmett comiéndose los restos de mi sándwich de la basura. No había gérmenes en mi teléfono, su dulce aliento no podía contener gérmenes, pero entonces una imagen mental de Edward besando a Jessica entró repentinamente en mi mente y en mi boca se dibujó una mueca.

"Hola, papá." Dijo. Fue entonces cuando casi me da un paro cardiaco. Sacudí la cabeza con furia e intenté arrebatarle el teléfono. Se dio la vuelta fuera de mi alcance, así que salté sobre mi silla y casi caigo en su espalda. "Dile a mamá que iré a cenar a casa está noche. Hablaré contigo entonces. Adiós."

Colgó el teléfono mientras yo me mantenía colgada en su espalda. Mi falda se había levantado mostrando mis impresionantes bragas de seda azul y el espejo que había colgado junto a la puerta le dio la visión perfecta de mi culo cuando giró la cabeza.

Me deslicé por su cuerpo hasta el suelo y rápidamente coloqué la falda de modo adecuado, a sabiendas de que incluso mis nalgas se habían sonrojado. Pude ver a varias cabezas asomadas en el pasillo, observando el alboroto de exhibicionismo de mi cubículo. Rápidamente me senté para desaparecer de su vista pero Edward, agh, todavía estaba de pie y Eric le contemplaba ansioso y gustoso a la vez.

"Lindo perro." Dijo Edward casualmente refiriéndose a la fotografía que colgaba del corcho de la pared.

"Está muerto." Repliqué. A lo mejor E. Cullen alguna vez venía a mi casa. "Lo atropelló un coche y lo tiré a la basura." ¡Oh, Dios Mío! Mi mente se había desconectado de mi boca e intentaba hacer frases con sentido, pero aún continuaba imaginando su marcada entrepierna en sus pantalones grises y las ganas que tenía de volver a subirme encima de él mientras éste miraba en el espejo.

Finalmente hice la única cosa que podía hacer. "Tengo que hacer pis." Dije. Corrí por el pasillo hacia el servicio de mujeres: Una habitación muy pequeña y cuadrada con un baño redondo.

Redondo, amaba los círculos. El baño era lo único que no era cuadrado en esa empresa. Me sentía como en casa.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció este capi? Ya se van descubriendo el pasado unos a otros y hemos visto a Emmett en acción (I love him) ^^ Además, ya saltan las primeras chispas, por parte de Bella, por supuesto. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas =D Intentaré subir capi cada domingo, aunque no os lo aseguro del todo.**

**Ya sabéis: reviews, tomates, ya me han dejado flores también, galletas, una camisa bomba... ¡Lo que queráis! Pero recordad a Edward, él dejaría algo. Muchos besitos a todos y si has llegado hasta aquí, wow, gracias por leer.**

**Redactando desde un lugar en el que no sé cómo me he metido, me despido.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cambio y Fuera**_


End file.
